


(I let him climb inside my body) and held him captive in my kiss

by skyewart



Series: and he told me I was holy [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewart/pseuds/skyewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something in her mind clicks and the pieces fall together.<br/>All those seemingly random missions.<br/>All those vague 'it's just something I need to do's.<br/>It all makes sense now.</p><p>// day five, prompt: haze;</p>
            </blockquote>





	(I let him climb inside my body) and held him captive in my kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I blame halsey and the hiatus for all this smut.

Ward has recovered from his injuries and is back in the world.

Before leaving the cabin, Skye made him promise to never go undercover without someone backing him up.

Of course they both know what it means.

Ward doesn't have a team, or an organization behind him.

The only person, he trusts and who is willing to have his back, is Skye.

 

They are in New York, when he finally makes good on his promise.

Their hotel room is small, they haven't even bothered to turn on the lights.

But it doesn't really matter because they are together, Skye is in his arms and his fingers are tracing patterns into her skin.

 

She can feel the exact moment, he decides to pull them both out of their post-coital bliss and talk business.

"What do you know about J.J. Masters?" He asks.

Skye sighs, shifting so that she can look at him. "Nothing, but since you want to talk about him _now_ , I'm pretty sure he's a dick."

Ward smirks at that and Skye kisses his lips.

 

He returns the kiss, his grip on her waist tightening.

Then he pulls back with a groan.

His pupils are blown and he looks at her like he wants to devour her.

"Skye."

 

She sighs again and slips from his touch.

Sitting up, she flips on the nightlight and leans against the headboard.

Skye's aware that the sheets have slipped down her body and Ward isn't looking at her face.

"You were saying?" She asks, a small smile spreading on her lips.

 

He forcefully drags his gaze up to her face. "He's a shareholder of Quinn Worldwide."

Skye can't stop her gasp. She sits up straighter almost immediately. "That's what you've been doing? Searching for Quinn."

Something in her mind clicks and the pieces fall together.

All those seemingly random missions.

All those vague ' _it's just something I need to do_ 's.

It all makes sense now.

 

Ward nods and his eyes drop to her stomach.

Her hands move to cover the faint scars, but he stops her and leans down to kiss them.

His lips are impossibly soft and it feels like he thinks she's still hurting.

 

Skye's eyes begin to burn and she closes them to stop herself from doing something stupid.

Like crying because Ward mentioned Quinn.

Or because he is touching her, like she's a saint and he's come to wash himself clean of his sins.

 

His lips move down her body and when he pulls the sheet off of her, his intentions become clear.

He settles between her legs, grabbing her by the back of her knees and pulls her closer to him.

A rattled breath leaves Skye and she slides down the bed until her head hits the pillow.

"Ward." She swallows a moan, when his teeth graze her skin.

 

He makes a soft sound in the back of his throat and kisses her along her hipbones.

And then he places one of her legs on his shoulder and spreads her open.

His mouth meets her cunt in a wet kiss and Skye grabs him by the hair.

 

She digs her foot into his back, as he licks into her cunt.

And when Skye moans, thrusting up to get closer, he hums in appreciation.

Ward's hands wrap around her and he presses her into the mattress.

He sucks on her clit and when he softly grazes his teeth over her sensitive flesh, Skye bites her lips to keep from crying out.

 

Ward slips a finger into her and matches his thrust to the movement of his tongue.

The room is filled with Skye's moans and the sound of Ward's fingers sliding in and out of her.

Skye feels like liquid fire is running through her veins.

Ward sucks hard on her clit and then his tongue and teeth are working in tandem to push her over the edge.

Skye rides out her orgasm, pulling on his hair and repeating his name over and over again.

 

 Once she catches her breath, Skye flips them over.

Ward watches her, licking his lips, as Skye settles on top of him.

She leans down and drags her mouth over his flushed lips, enjoying the taste of herself.

His dick is hard against her thigh and Skye grinds down on him.

Ward groans, his hands tangling in Skye's hair, but before he can really get a hold of her, she slips down his body.

She grabs his dick with one hand, pumping him twice and Ward's eyes close, as he groans.

 

His eyes are still closed and Skye replaces her hand with her tongue.

She licks up his shaft, pressing her tongue flat against him.

Ward's eyes snap open and he sits up.

 

She gives him a smile, before her lips wrap around his dick and she swallows his length.

His hands find her hair once more and she can hear him curse her name.

Skye licks down his dick again and then her hand is covering everything her mouth isn't and she works him until he's on the brink.

Her cheeks are hollowed out, her tongue swirling around the tip of his dick and when she scrapes her teeth against his flesh, his grip tightens.

 

"Skye." Ward sounds positively wrecked.

She knows that he's barely controlling himself, holding his hips still, keeping his hands still in her hair.

She hums against his dick once, releases him with a pop and looks up at him.

"This would be so much more fun, if you didn't hold back." She tells him and then she's palming his balls and massages them softly. "Trust me."

 

He closes his eyes and his head falls back. Skye takes that as a sign to continue.

And when she takes him in this time, she feels gentle pressure on the back of her neck. "Fuck yes, Skye."

His hips shift, push up towards her and Skye relaxes to take him deeper.

 

Skye moves with purpose, from the very tip of his dick, where her tongue presses against him, to the base with her lips wrapped tightly around him.

Ward's hips have gone still and he's twitching when Skye swirls her tongue around his tip.

"Skye, I'm gonna.." He groans, but Skye drags her teeth over his skin to silence him and it does the job.

She latches onto his dick, sucks and her hands are everywhere, covering his length and then he's coming.

Hot and fast and Skye swallows it along with his groans.

 

He pulls her up, breathless and she sees that his bottom lip is bleeding.

She kisses him, sucks on his bottom lip and Ward is licking into her mouth like they aren't close enough.

Could never be close enough.

"I love you." He says, once they part and Skye laughs softly.

 

They have time until morning to talk about Masters.

Or the rest of the world.

Right now, what matters is the two of them.

"I love you, too."


End file.
